


Washington

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [4]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Pre-Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire





	Washington

Mr. Thaddeus Jones   
930 Morris Street  
Cincinnati, Ohio

Dear Mr. Jones,

I am writing you about my plans to expand our horse breeding efforts at my ranch by the Laramie Plains. You mentioned that our mutual acquaintance, Mr. William James, was planning to start up a consulting business in this area of expertise and that you might be joining him. If you could contact me about this matter I would greatly appreciate it. I am certain any exchange of information or breeding stock would be mutually beneficial to all involved.

Please convey my best wishes to our mutual friends, not limited to the Stantons.

Sincerely,

Lily Elizabeth Warren 

J&J Horse Breeders  
1230 Vine Street  
Cincinnati, Ohio

Dear Miss Warren,

Thank you for your interest in my business venture with Mr. James. He is traveling though some of the southern states, renewing contacts his family had within the horse breeding community there. Once he has established this part of the business, we plan to expand to the western states. At this point we would be very pleased to work with your ranch manager to determine your breeding stock needs.

We hope the autumn finds you and your family well.

Yours truly,

Thaddeus Jones.

Thaddeus,

The fall here in Washington remains warm and humid. It has not made the balls pleasant. The temperatures and humidity remain high, even in the evenings. I do miss the coolness of the river by Cincinnati and during our days at Riverview.

Stephen Hunter wasn’t able to secure a Vanderbilt daughter this past summer, so he has accompanied me to several soirees. Harcourt Barber, one of Governor Barber’s sons, has also started calling on me. He seems a nice person, but I do not think I’m his type.

Next year I will turn twenty-one and the ranch my Aunt Lily left me will be mine, free of any guardianship. I will be a legal adult. Papa and Mama will no longer be able to make my decisions for me. I plan to spend some time at my ranch around my birthday. It would be wonderful if you and Billy could manage to meet me there, to discuss my horse breeding program.

I will be back to Cincinnati for Mary’s wedding, but Mama will not agree to as long of a stay as we had for her prior marriage preparations.

If you can find some time away from your dancing and croquet games, my friend Amelia Heurich lives at 1307 New Hampshire Ave NW, by du Pont Circle, here in Washington City. I visit her often and she would understand if correspondence was sent to her home.

Give my love to everyone at the Stantons.

Yours,  
Bessie.

Lily Elizabeth,

We haven’t had much time for croquet, but I found a few minutes to write a letter anyway. I left Joshua on his own to escort Mary and Alex on yet another wedding planning appointment. You would think that after going through this once, most of it would have already been done. I guess I don’t know much about wedding planning. Alex tells Joshua and me that it all has to be done again, since we have a new groom.

There was another engagement ball last week and it went without a hitch. It seemed kind of boring without finding any wrong couples in any bushes or having Joshua bet something he shouldn’t have in a poker game. I think Mary and Aunt Violet and even Alex were okay with that. Me, I was missing some excitement, or maybe just having a talkative dance partner. I remember meeting one for the first time at Mary’s last engagement ball.

We’ve heard from Billy and he is making surprisingly good progress getting his family’s horse business going again. He’s still working with old friends down South. We’re not quite ready to expand the business out West, but hopefully we can by the time you’re twenty-one.

Truly,  
Thaddeus

Thaddeus,

I’m continuing to attend the fall ball circuit. Mama and Papa continue to find eligible men for me to meet. I am trying my best for them, to find someone I could imagine marrying. Unfortunately for us all, my requirements have become demanding. I refuse to settle for less, since I know what is possible.

We will be in Cincinnati next week for Mary’s wedding, but I doubt if we will see much of each other.

All my love,  
Bessie.

The wedding of Mary Stanton to David Talcott was a glittering affair. The bride and groom were obviously in love. The Stantons wanted everything to go well and Cincinnati society agreed that while David was not Mary’s first choice of groom, he was her best.

The dancing was in full swing, when Bessie Warren felt a slight touch at her elbow. She had been re-accustoming herself to Cincinnati society and had even graciously said hello to George and Lily Knowles and congratulated them on their marriage. She had danced with old acquaintances she knew from her prior stay in the city and those newly met, to whom her parents had introduced her. She did not dance with anyone twice.

Her parents had gone off to dinner, while she was dancing with yet another young man who thought much too much of himself. He had asked few questions of Bessie during their dance, preferring to extol his own attributes. The moment they were off the dance floor, she had asked him to get her a cup of punch. She hoped to find a friend on which to foist him, but had yet to locate anyone, when a touch sent a thrill through her. 

She turned and Thaddeus stood behind her. He was in the shadows of the overhead balcony, but his blue eyes were still shining. He held two cups of punch.

“I thought you might be in need of some refreshment, after all your dancing.” He smiled his wonderful smile at her and his eyes danced. “Maybe a breath of fresh air would do you good too?” 

Bessie simply nodded, as they made their way to the gardens. Thaddeus led them to a quiet bench by a tinkling fountain. It would cover their voices, but they sat silently for a few minutes, drinking their punch, and relishing each other’s presence.

“I figured you’d probably changed, with all your time in Washington, but I never thought you’d learn how to be quiet.” Thaddeus’ eyes twinkled as Bessie took a breath to answer with a curt reply. He kissed her before she could.

“Thaddeus, whatever are we going to do?” Bessie sighed, as they separated from the kiss.

He held her hands in his, but looked away for a moment. When his face turned back, it was serious and still.

“Bessie, I have something to tell you.”

“You’re going to tell me you’re married after all, with a dozen children, aren’t you?” Bessie tried to laugh, but only a brittle sound emerged.

“You might wish, Bessie. I don’t think you’d have an affair with a married man, but what I’m gonna tell you will be worse.” He kissed her hands and then continued. “I think your father will have his wish.”

“I don’t see what you could tell me that would make me not want to see you.” Bessie’s eyes started to glisten with all the emotions she was trying to hold in check.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry, please.” The Kid took her in his arms. “I won’t be able to tell you if you cry.”

“Just tell me.” She whispered to him. “Maybe it’ll make me mad.”

“It might.”

A slight wind came up and through the garden, but Bessie felt warm in his arms.

“My name’s not Thaddeus Jones.” 

“I think I figured that out when Papa told me you were dangerous. I thought for a while you might be one of the wanted men he had tried to get in his amnesty program, but he always said that wasn’t for the hardened criminals.”

“We have been trying for an amnesty.”

“Really? He did say he’d been talking to Governor Barber about you. You’re working with Barber?”

“Yes, as we did with your father, and Governor Baxter, and Governor Moonlight, and then your father again, before he left for the Senate.”

“I’m confused, Thaddeus. Most of the men who’ve been eligible for amnesty were granted it fairly quickly.” She met his serious eyes. “How long have you been working towards an amnesty?”

“It’ll be six years soon.”

“Six years?” Bessie exclaimed, then calmed. “I take it you’re a more serious criminal than some. That is why he said you were dangerous.”

“Some folks would say that.” Jed touched the side of Bessie’s face, stroking her cheek. “I would never hurt you. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course, silly!” Bessie’s normal good humor was reasserting itself. “You still are the kindest, most caring man I have ever known.”

“I doubt if anyone else would share that opinion,” Jed laughed, but his eyes remained serious.

“What about Joshua?”

“Definitely not Joshua. He knows me too well.”

“I know you too and I’m right.” Bessie sat up straight and met his intense look. “Tell me your name.”

“It’s Jedediah …”

“I like that name,” Bessie interrupted.

“Jedediah Curry.” The Kid looked deeply into Bessie’s eyes, but saw she hadn’t quite grasped who he was.

“Jedediah Curry?” Bessie thought. “Are you related to Kid Curry? Were you in the Devils’ Hole gang?”

“I led the Devil’s Hole gang with Heyes. I am Kid Curry.”

Bessie’s eyes grew large. She lifted her hand to his face and gently touched it. “You are?”

“Yes.” His hand covered hers on his face. He then took it to kiss her palm.

“Oh.” Bessie was silent for a minute or two.

“I really don’t know why people think you talk too much.” The Kid laughed quietly. “I seem to be able to silence you in quite a few ways.”

Bessie smiled and met his eyes. “Yes, you do seem to have that ability.” Her gaze became unfocused and then she met his eyes again with some determination. “My goodness. Even if you every received amnesty, Mama and Papa would never agree.”

“No, Bessie. They wouldn’t.” The Kid sighed from the depths of his soul. “After so long, Heyes and I have figured we’ll never get it.”

“That’s why he and Alexandra haven’t married?” Bessie thought for a moment. “Does she know?”

“No.”

“Why did you tell me?” Bessie’s blue eyes met his. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll turn you in?”

“No.” The Kid kissed her deeply and she clung to him. “This has to stop though, before we’re in the same mess as Heyes and … Alex.”

“Aren’t we already?” She said quietly.

“I figured you’d not want to see me anymore. Now that you know.”

“Well, that’s just silly.” Bessie huffed. “I can’t just stop loving you, no matter what your name is.”

“You can’t?” Jed’s eyes glittered.

“Can you?” Bessie’s eyes asked for a confirmation.

“No, Lily Elizabeth Warren, I cannot stop loving you.”

The Stantons were invited to spend Christmas in Washington with Charles and his family. He had secured a coveted position with the War Department. Red wasn’t quite certain how. She decided she really didn’t want to know. Perhaps the Stantons were not the only people with questionable pasts.

Charles and his wife Olive had found a lovely home in the up and coming du Pont Circle area. It barely had enough bedrooms for Aunt Violet, Alexandra, Joshua, and Thaddeus, as well as Mary and David, who had also been invited for the holidays. Charles still would have preferred not to have Joshua and Thaddeus as guests, but he knew Alex would not have come without them.

Olive was again in the family way. Some judicious tailoring allowed her to still attend the Christmas balls, so they were all invited to a flurry of social events. Alexandra was glad she had insisted on incurring the expense of new dresses and suits for the season for her and the boys as well as Aunt Violet. Otherwise they would have been sorely underdressed.

It was at the Wetmore’s ball that they came face to face with the Warrens. George and Edith Wetmore were also spending the holiday season in the capital, as George’s political dealings had increased. There were several congressmen in attendance, as well as other Washington elite.

Olive had been introducing Thaddeus to some of her younger, single friends, when Alexandra noticed the Warrens arriving.

“Oh, my.” Alex touched Joshua’s shoulder. He turned to see what had made the change in her face and his mouth set in a grim line.

“Just what we didn’t need.” He turned to see his cousin chatting up a pretty brunette, as he whisked her out on to the dance floor. He let out a sigh of relief. “Well, as least we have a few minutes before all hell breaks loose.”

“Joshua, I really don’t think …”

“Well, then you better.” He fixed Alex with a sharp gaze. 

“You know they’ve still been writing.”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, he wouldn’t be if he intended to let it drop.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what he thinks is gonna happen.”

“We all have dreams, Joshua.” Alex smiled softly.

He looked down at her with glittering eyes. “But that doesn’t mean they are going to come true.” 

She looked back to where the Warrens were talking to the Hunter family. “Looks like they may still be trying for Stephen Hunter for Bessie.”   
Heyes sighed. “I think it’s time for another dance.” He held out his arm and Alex gracefully joined him as they swept out onto the dance floor.

Jedediah Curry had noticed the Warrens the moment they had entered the ballroom, but continued with the dance. As much as Bessie’s letters gave him dreams, he was too much of a realist to think anything would come of them.

After he had danced with a few more of Olive’s friends, he begged off, promising to go looking for some punch for the ladies. It was warm in the room with all the people assembled. He needed a breath of fresh air and slipped out onto the terrace. Thankfully it was too cold to encourage others to seek the refuge of the garden. He stood alone staring at the sculpture of a maiden with a water jug in the center of a dry fountain.

“How are you doing, Kid?” Heyes came up behind him and stood quietly.

“You didn’t need to come out. I’m fine.” The Kid did not turn around to face him. “Just needed some air.”

Heyes just nodded, knowing the Kid would sense it. “We can leave.”

“No, Heyes, I need to be able to handle this.”

“Why?”

“We can’t go back West yet.” The Kid turned and looked at Heyes, who shook his head.

“I don’t think we’d be safe there right now, let alone Red. There’s still too many angry people who’d love to blame us.”

Curry nodded. He then looked up at a figure approaching them. “Good evening, Senator.”

Francis Warren approached them, with a cigar in his hand. “Bessie’s not out here with you?”

“No, sir,” Curry answered.

“Well, that’s probably for the best. I have some proposals to discuss with you.”

“Going to bribe us to go back out West?” Heyes said wryly.

“Maybe.” Warren paused and looked at both Curry and Heyes. “I’ve been corresponding with Barber.”

Heyes and the Kid stilled, not wanting to do anything to ruin yet another chance, but not really believing there was one.

“I thought the governors of Wyoming wanted nothing better than to have us out of the West,” Heyes continued.

“Maybe just out of Wyoming.” Warren smiled. “We don’t have all the details worked out yet, but soon.”

The Kid rolled his eyes and looked at Heyes. “Sir, no offense, but I think we’ve heard that before. A lot.”

“I know you have no reason to believe me, Mr. Curry, Mr. Heyes, but circumstances have changed.” Warren took a puff on his cigar and then sighed. “You aren’t the biggest news in the West any longer.”

“No, I imagine not.” Heyes said quietly.

“You wouldn’t have any information on the Johansens, would you?” The Senator looked keenly at the boys. 

“No.” Heyes said curtly.

Warren again studied them. “You do have some new advocates …” 

He turned as he heard another person approach. “Ah, Miss Stanton.” He smiled warily at her and then looked at the boys. “I’ll be in touch or Barber will.” He bowed slightly to Alex and then made his way back towards the ballroom.

Heyes put his arms around Red, as she had seemed to started shivering. “I thought you told me it would be impossible to get cold in all those layers you have on under that dress.” Heyes stopped and then pulled Red back so he could see her face. She became very still and didn’t meet his eyes. “How long have you been out here?” he asked in a very tense voice.

“I followed you.” Red finally raised her eyes to Heyes and there was a myriad of emotions in her face. Astonishment. Confusion. Anger. Some fear. Shock. Wrath.

“Why by all that’s holy did you not tell me?”

“My love, I don’t think anything holy has anything to do with who we are.” Heyes said sadly.

Curry had been lost in contemplation of what Warren had said and what it could mean. He had not been paying attention to Red and Heyes, but suddenly his head snapped up.

“You know.” The Kid locked gazes with Heyes. He saw on his partner’s face, the emotions he thought he’d feel when he told Bessie. Regret, fear, resignation, realization of what could be lost.

“When I heard you two call each other Kid and Heyes, I was shocked and disbelieving.” Red’s eyes burned with an inner fire. “But when I heard Warren call you Mr. Curry and Mr. Heyes …” She pulled away from Heyes and started pacing in front of the fountain.

In spite of the situation, Heyes found himself smiling. It was the first time in a long time that he saw the determination of will in her that made her Red. He knew that it was one of the things that he loved about her.

“You two let me prattle on about my wonderful, detailed planning.” She stopped in front of Heyes, eyes blazing. “You taught me to open a safe!”

“Oh, come on, Red,” Curry scoffed, his hand on his hips. “You should have known there was only one man in all of the West who could have taught you to open a safe that quickly.”

“And as fast as the Kid drew on Chip?” Heyes was quieter than his cousin, but just as adamant. 

“I was around a lot of men who were fast draws!” Red lifted her hands, as if to run her fingers through her hair, but remembered that her pearl encrusted coiffeur would not take kindly to such treatment. “And men who could blow safes exactly enough to come away with the money.”

“But none as good as me.” Heyes grinned.

“No, everyone told me there were things only the great Hannibal Heyes could do! They didn’t tell me that learning to open a Liberty 210 was one of them.”

“It’s not. I told you the truth. That model is noisy and easy to open.” Heyes paused. “Did it have the railroad payroll schedule or Wells Fargo’s?”

“That’s what you want to discuss?” Red came back to stand in front of Heyes and glared up into his face. She was flushed and breathing deeply.

His eyes just sparkled at her and his dimpled grin came out.

“Don’t you dare smile at me!” she yelled.

Heyes exchanged a last smile with Curry, but then took a deep breath. “When did you want us to tell you? You had enough going on without worrying about us. You knew we were wanted.”

“Yes, but …” Red seemed to start to cool down. “I was telling Hannibal Heyes how I was planning one of the biggest series of heists in the West.” She covered her face, but he pulled her hands away and enfolded her in his arms.

“For what it’s worth, I think you did as good of a job as Heyes ever could’ve,” the Kid interjected. “And trust me, I heard a lot crazier plans over the years.”

“Thanks, Kid.” Heyes glared over Red’s shoulder his partner.

“Warren said he and Barber had been working on your amnesty.” Red looked up at Heyes and then at the Kid. “That you’d have news soon.”

“Red, darlin’, we’ve been told that for almost six years now,” Heyes said quietly.

“You think he’s suspectin’ about Red?” Curry asked softly.

“Yeah, Kid.” Heyes met his cousin’s gaze and then Red’s. “Yeah, I do.”

January was cold. The Stantons had returned to Cincinnati, to wait out the quiet winter.

Letters came from Washington.

Thaddeus,  
The winter remains cold here too. Harcourt Barber insists on accompanying me to soirees, but I seem to bore him. Or annoy him if I am nattering on, like I tend to do. He has not learned how to make me be quiet. That is not a day I am anticipating.  
Papa has learned that we are corresponding, so he has asked what we write about. I tell him they are just friendly letters, like I write to Mary, or about our horse breeding plans. Have you heard from William recently?  
With all my love,  
Bessie.

Lily Elizabeth,  
It’s cold here too. We’ve been out ice skating. Even Aunt Violet has gone with us. We’ve had a good time, but I imagine it would have been more fun with a certain chatterer. Probably would have kept me warm trying to keep up with you on the ice. And trying to keep you quiet.  
Billy says he’s not coming north until it warms up. He’s still keeping busy down south making contacts, so we should have some good breeding lines for you come spring.  
Yours,  
Thaddeus

Thaddeus,  
Why ever do you start my letters with Lily Elizabeth, not Bessie? Not that it’s not my name, but when we are together, you call me Bessie, like everyone else.  
Papa says he continues to correspond with Governor Barber, but I see no progress yet on the matter of your mutual friends.   
Just a reminder that when spring comes, I plan to go to Wyoming and visit my ranch. You and Billy have until then to come up with a plan. Otherwise I may have to consult with my ranch manager to find a more dependable breeder.  
Wondering about your feelings,  
Bessie

Bessie,  
Since it just caused you to ask more questions, I’m going back to Bessie to start off this letter. Anything to stop you from asking questions. Can’t use my normal methods on paper.  
Joshua told me about this young queen in England named Elizabeth. When she was a young girl that a lot of folks didn’t give much for her chances, what with her ma being beheaded and all. She ended up as one of the strongest rulers in England. It reminded me of you.  
Billy’s not sure about going back West yet. He’ll think more on it come spring. If you think you can find a better breeder, I say go for it.  
When the snow leaves the Laramie Plains, I’ll probably make a trip out there, just to make certain you have what you need.  
Never doubt my feelings,  
Love,  
J. Thaddeus

As spring came, Chas wrote that Olive was getting bigger and moodier, but the doctor said she was progressing well. Mary too wrote that they also would have a little one joining them before the year was out.

No letters or telegrams came from Wyoming.

Until March.


End file.
